the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Jannuah
A planet caught in the battle between culture and technology, Jannuah is a relatively new planet to enter the galactic stage. Discovered through the investigations of the Order's Ministry of Intelligence head by Nimma'cetha'ura, Jannuah was sought out due to the large amounts of untapped industrial metals and fossil fuels below the planet's lush surface. Before the arrival of the Order, the planet was in a state of Cold War between the planet's two dominant civilizations, the Kytovians and Iuns, who disagreed with one another's beliefs and principles as they applied to their planet. This Cold War continued for centuries untill the arrival of the Midnight Order, who chose to ally with the Kytovians. As a result of the Order's support, the Kytovians have conquered and enslaved the Iuns, while tearing up much of the natural landscape in favor of the acquisition of the planet's resources, which they now send directly to the Order for use at the Order's desecration Description Terrain Before the change in rule to the Kytovians, much of Jannuah was covered by large swaths of largely untouched temperate forests, grassland, and rivers. Because of the Iun's protection of the Junnahian nature, the nature has been allowed to flourish relatively untouched with animal populations living unmolested by human activity. The nice fertile soil allowed for the Iuns plentiful harvests, which However with the rise of Kytovian leadership, much of Jannuah's natural beauty has been destroyed in order for the Kytovian mining operations to gain access to the precious subterranean resources. What was formerly lust forests have been reduced to wastelands to power Kytovian factories and rivers have been heavily polluted with industrial waste. The beautiful mountains have been littered with machinery, and peppered with drilling sites, and large chasms have been created in the grasslands as a result of explosives opening the metal reserves underneath the surface. Inhabitants Iuns The majority of Jannuah's population numbering around 7 billion named for the Jannuahian moon Iunus. The Iuns' main belief focuses on the importance of respecting and preserving nature and all life, believing that all wildlife and nature is alive and has a soul and therefore should be protected just like any intelligent life. In adhering to these beliefs, the Iuns developed a reputation for beautiful, intricately carved, wooden cities (traditional Japanese style) that blended seamlessly into the forests they adored, although there are few scattered industrial cities, but with heavy regulations focused on protecting the nature around it. While the Iuns believe firmly in the preservation of life, they also recognize the circle of life, and as such preach for people to take only what they need from nature and criticize overindulgence and greediness, which contributes to the, formerly enforced, Iun mandate on the restriction on city size and expansion. Under Kytovian controlled Jannuah, the Iuns have widely been enslaved for labor in the Kytovian factories and mines. Living conditions and life expectancy have drastically decreased as many Iuns have been forced into labor camps with poor working conditions. While this has allowed for great gains in the industrial output for the planet, it comes at a great cost to the Iuns, who as a result of their position in society have experienced massive spikes in death and disease. Kytovians The powerful minority of Jannuah numbering around 4 billion named after the Jannuahian moon Koytov. Drastically different in their beliefs, the Kytovians firmly believe in industrial advancement and excellence above all else, often advocating for more unethical methods in pursuit of this goal. In Fact it was the Kytovian use of slavery and disregard for their industrial pollution in order to advance their technological development and output that was the driving force behind the Iun’s restriction and condemnation of the Kytovian ideals. Despite their technological prowess and advanced weaponry, they were forced to adhere to the Iunian’s rule due to the sheer population difference that existed between the two civilizations. As such, they have engaged in a centuries long Cold War with the Iuns often employing the use of espionage, assassinations, and bombings, peppered with the occasional violent uprising or mass riot, though the Kytovians have never successfully seized authority from the Iuns. That all changed with the arrival and alliance with the Midnight Order, whose support allowed for the Kytovians to successfully seize power from the Iuns. Finally in power, the Kytovians set out to display their worth to the Order through fulfilling their promise of providing the Order with a wealth of raw metals and fuel for their fleets. To do so, the Kytovians set out to plunder the untapped natural resources of Jannuah by a rapid spread and development of mining, drilling, and industrial operations and factories throughout the planet. In order to acquire the needed manpower, the Kytovians employed widespread enslavement of the Iunian people, forcing them into labor camps to work in their industrial camps, not caring for the cost of life as long as quotas were met for the Order. They care nothing for the preservation of Jannuah’s once lush environment, ordering widespread deforestation and demolition without the slightest care. Locations Hephaestian City The capital city of Jannuah under the Kytovians, and as such, the most industrial and advanced city on the planet. Metal skyscrapers dominate the landscape, with the outpouring of smoke from the city's industry color the sky as a smoggy grey. The city is always filled with the hustle and bustle that is representative of the city's large population, as merchants and vendors populate every spare inch of the street level. With the technology brought by the Midnight Order, anti-air guns now pepper the tops of several military installations throughout the city. And with the restrictions on city size and expansions by the Iuns lifted, the Kytovians are joyfully working to expanding their city to even even greater size. Major locations within the city are: Koytov Palace, Marketplace, the Midnight Monument, the Lunar Club, Lower Housing, and the Expanse Area. Hestial City Formerly the capital city of the Iuns and Jannuah. The city once stood as the proud ideal of Iunian architecture, as the city was a shining example of a seamless blend of stone and wood mixed with the large forests that surrounded the city. However, following the rise of the Kytovians, the city, along with the forests around it, were largely cut down to use to power the Kytovian industrial machine as well as to serve as a example of Kytovian supremacy. The ruins now are abandoned, only visited by mournful Iuns hoping to remember the good days of their civilization. The Palici Labor Camp The largest, and deadliest, of the Iun-filled labor camps that feeds into the largest mining operation on Jannuah. The lack of suitable logging and rations for the Iuns, along with the lack of suitable safety measures for the mines themselves, all contribute to the high death rates the camp experiences, although with the large amount of Iuns available, no governmental Kytovians particularly care. The Olenus Mines The Olenus mines is the site of the largest and most expansive underground mining operation currently being undergone on Jannuah, and as such, the mine that the Palici Labor Camp feeds. These mines are the most plentiful for the mining of raw metals and fuels of all Kytovian operations and is protected as it is the major site for Order materials, but due to this under constant pressure by Iunian resistance groups that seek to free their people. Aglaean City One of the few remaining large-scale Iun cities remaining throughout Jannuah, this beautiful city was given to the Kytovian-sympathetic Iuns as a gift for their assistance in conquering the planet and enslaving the Iuns. Considered a traitor's hideaway by the majority of Iuns, it is viewed as a symbol of betrayal and apathy, and as such constantly under threat by rebel Iun groups. Category:Planet Category:Place Category:Order Territory